


Kiss

by MilyV



Series: prompts from tumblr (MilyWritesStuff) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, SuFin, otp prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Tino knew that there was something weird going on with Berwald, so he decided to confront him about it.





	Kiss

Berwald was trying to focus on his Reading. He told himself several times that he had to stop looking at Tino. He took a very deep breath. It was getting harder and harder to not act on his impulses. But he didn’t want to mess up things between them.

“Hey Berwald” Tino smiled at Berwald before entering his room.

“Hey” Berwald looked around and decided that he needed to distract himself, so he left his book on the couch and went to the balcony.

 

Meanwhile, Tino was organizing his stuff for classes next day. However, he had noticed that Berwald was acting weird around him. He thought that maybe Berwald was too stressed out because of classes. But lately Berwald had been avoiding him, like it was the plague.

Tino sat down on his bed, wondering what could have happened. Did he say something wrong? He tried to remember every single conversation that he had with his roommate, but he couldn’t find anything that could stand out. He closed his eyes, maybe he was imaging stuff.

He went out of his room and went to the balcony. He needed to prove himself that his friendship with Berwald haven’t changed. He was his first friend since he had moved to that city and he didn’t want to lose him.

He put one hand on Berwald’s shoulder. He had to get on his tip to reach him, but he didn’t care.

“What are you thinking about?” Tino asked.

In front of them, they could see the rest of the city. Berwald was looking at the stars, when Tino showed up. He shook his head, he needed to get those thoughts out of his mind.

“Nothing, just—“ Berwald bit his lips. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say. He was lost in Tino’s eyes.

“Is everything alright?”

Berwald wished he could say the way that his heart beats raised when he was around him. Or how he loved the way that Tino grabbed his hands every now and then. Or how much Tino occupied his mind. But he wasn’t sure if he needed to do something about it.

“Yes, it’s nothing” Berwald finally replied after a couple of minutes in awkward silence.

However, that answer didn’t satisfy Tino’s curiosity. He knew Berwald way too much. Maybe that reply would have been enough to another person, but not Tino.

“Are you sure?” Tino didn’t want to be a push over, so if Berwald replied the same way, he would leave him alone, until he was ready to come clean.

Berwald looked at the floor.

“What would you do if you had a crush on someone?”  Berwald asked “Hypothetically speaking”

Tino smirked. He couldn’t believe that Berwald was asking that kind of question. To be quite honest, he was slightly jealous. He couldn’t help wondering who this person was.

“Oh, well…” Tino played with his fingers for a while. He wasn’t exactly an expert on that subject “I would ask them out, I think”

Berwald kept avoiding eye contact. He was uncomfortable. He was still struggling with his feelings.

Tino smiled.

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“A lot of stuff” Berwald didn’t want to think what could happen if Tino rejected him. He would probably move out of their apartment as soon as possible. Their friendship would be ruined by the awkwardness after the rejection.

“To be fair, any person would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend” Tino said.

He couldn’t stop thinking that Berwald would bring a guy to their apartment. How was he supposed to deal with the new found jealousy? Of course, Berwald deserved to be happy. However, he would try to avoid those encounters as much as he could. He wondered if that guy would be able to understand Berwald the way he did.

Tino shook his head. He was so scared of Berwald when they met for the first time. But after months of living together, he had learned how to understand him. He was incredibly sweet on his own way.

 “Can I kiss you?” Berwald surprised himself with that question. Nonetheless, he felt that Tino was so handsome in that moment. Almost like he was glowing.

The wind blew in that moment. Silence. Time stopped. Berwald looked at Tino’s eyes and then, at his lips. Who cared about the world in that instant?

“Hye, I’m just giving you some advice—“ Tino’s cheeks were intensely red. He opened his mouth to say something else, but nothing came out.

Berwald took a step closer to Tino. He had watched so many chick-lit movies, but he wasn’t sure about his next move. He just went with his gut and gently lift Tino’s face.

It just happened in a blink of an eye. Their lips touched and it was magical. Tino was nervous but he let Berwald to lead the kiss. It wasn’t the best kiss of history of kisses, but it didn’t matter, a connection was created that night.

Tino and Berwald stared at each other for a couple of minutes. They kissed several times after that. They were hungry for each other’s lips.

They weren’t sure where their relationship could go, but they were ready to explore the road that now was in front of them.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
